Castle Town High
by prettyguardianofhyrule
Summary: Newly freshman Zelda is moving to Castle Town to attend Castle Town High! Surviving high school wont be easy, but luckily she has Link and her new friends to help her. Rated T just to be safe. All rights of Legend of Zelda go to Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Well its time for another story isn't it? Yes it is! All rights for Legend of Zelda go to Nintendo! This is more placed in present day then my last story and I hope you enjoy it! I'll try to update once a week if not more! Welcome to the story of Castle Town High!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sheik complains, watching out the window hoping to see just a glimpse of the lake.

"Not yet,Sheik. For the fourth time!" Zelda pips up in the back seat. "What are you staring at,Link?"

Little Link looks up." Oh nothing. Just the field."

The small car continues to drive. With the occasional rock hitting the window. At least An hour and a half later a ten year old Zelda and Link climb out of the car. Followed by an unhappy fourteen year old Sheik. The adults walk inside to start setting up lunch. Leading Sheik to follow them too.

"Lets go to the pond already!" Zelda squeals and grabs Link's hand pulling him along.

"They're going to be together when they grow up. You know that right?" Mr Nayru whispers to Mr Faron.

Mr Faron smiles. "Yes of course they just don't know it now."

"I hope they will soon."

"Give them a couple years they'll see." Mr Faron laughs and they head inside with the others.

* * *

"Come on, Link be adventurous for once." Zelda laughs and climbs up on a rock. The winter breeze blows her hair out of her eyes.

" Hey I'm pretty adventurous." Link scoffs.

"Look at me, I'm an ice princess!" Zelda smiles and hops on the frozen ice, and skates around with her feet. Link smiles and takes in the moment.

"Just be careful, Zelda." Link adds sitting on a rock watching the little water skeeters swim across the water.

"Yeah yeah I'll be-"

_**CRACK**_! The ice starts to sink. It all happens in slow motion the desperate look in Zelda's eye as she jumps and grabs on the the overhanging rock on the small pond. The water soaking into her boots. She's obviously terrified. Link turns around right as he hears the crack.

"Link. Help!" Zelda shrieks.

Link runs over frantically trying to pull her up. Failing he drops her hands.

"Stay here I'm going to grab Sheik." Link dashes for the cottage.

"Oh ok." Zelda whimpers.

Few minutes pass by. Then out comes sheik with a towel barreling towards the pond. In a few seconds Zelda is up.

"Thanks, Sheik, Link." She shivers.

"Come on. Lets get you inside." Sheik wraps an towell around her and leads her through the back door to little house.

"I can't believe you fell in a pond!" Mrs Faron shrills

"I know I'm sorry." Zelda looks down to her feet.

* * *

"I can't believe you are going to attend Castle Town Hight this year!" Mrs Faron exclaims, waking Zelda from her day dream.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah." Zelda looks up groggily.

"My baby girl is going to be a freshman in high school! In Castle Town! That's at least fifty miles away!" Mrs Farons eyes drop down to the photo album. "Growing up so quickly." She whispers.

"Yeah. But you are moving there tomorrow right?"

" Of course, sweetie." Mrs Faron shuts the photo album. "Well enough talking. Go upstairs and go to bed, you've got school tomorrow! Will you tell Sheik to go to sleep too. He may be a senior but he still has school."

Zelda smiles." Yeah sure thing mum."

"Oh and are you meeting Link in Castle Town?"

"Yeah. Strange how we still are friends even though he moved from Ordon." And with that Zelda heads upstairs.

Zelda walks down the hall passing Sheik. "What are you doing shorty?" Sheik laughs.

"One I'm not that short, and two I'm going to bed, I don't have to stay up late trying to find a desperate girl to go on a date with me." she retorts

"Ouch harsh little sis." Sheik laughs and punches her in the arm. "Anywho where's mom?"

"Downstairs in the kitchen. Careful she's got the photo albums." Zelda smiles.

"Thanks for the advice, sis." Sheik laughs and head downstairs.

* * *

The sound of the Nyan cat blares out of Zelda's alarm clock.

"Ugh." She moans and gets up to start the hot water.

"IT MEANS NO WORRIES!" Sheik half screams half sings.

"FOR THE REST OF OUR DAYS!" Zelda joins in.

"IT'S OUR PROBLEM FREE!"

"PHILOSOPHY!"

"HAKUNA!"

"MATATA!"

"HAKUNA!"

"MATATA!"

"HAKUNA!"

"GET OUT OF THE SHOWER BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Zelda sings.

"Fine, fine." Sheik grabs a towel and runs off to his room to get ready.

Mornings are always the hardest. Zelda braids down her hair and swings it over her left shoulder. Her usual style. Downstairs Sheik is pouring his usual bowl of cereal.

"Morning madame freshman." Sheik smiles.

Before Zelda can answer a quick glance at the clock changes her mind.

"Oh now's my time to go. BYE MOM! Bye Sheik, see you at school!" Zelda yells and runs out the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Sheik asks.

Zelda looks back. "To pick up Link, duh."

* * *

An hour later Zelda is at Links house patiently waiting.

"Ready to go? We're going to be late if we don't go soon." She asks.

"Yup. Lets go!" He smiles grabs her hand and the book it to school.

At the front doors of school Link gives Zelda a reassuring smile.

"You nervous?" He asks.

"You bet."

And with that they open the door and walk into Castle Town High.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to BlueFrenchHorn97 for following and your amazing review and also Spudyface for your lovely review as well!**

The high school was huge. There is the Ordon high school. Which is fairly large. Then there is Castle Town. Massive, enormous, but over all very very intimidating.

Zelda turns to Link. "Um, what's your schedule?" She asks.

"Well lets see." He pulls out his papers. " History, math, art, biology, theater-"

"Hey! I have theater then too!" Zelda interrupts.

"Sweet. I guess I'll see you then I've got to get to History. we'll compare schedule's later at lunch." And with that Link is off into his class.

"Bye!" Zelda waves, and puts in her headphones. "Locker 1125." She mumbles.

Walking passed a group of a couple girls. Twins, a Zora, and a very scornful looking girl who is the obvious leader she hears one of the girls whispering to the others.

"Who is she, Majora?" One of the twins asks.

"Not sure. Just another outsider freshman." She rolls her eyes.

On account of hearing herself being talked about, Zelda turns up her I pod, and switches the song. Walking passed all the crazy people in the hallway. Reaching her locker, Zelda sighs and opens it. Putting her book bag away and grabbing a pencil and some paper, and closes her locker. Only to meet another girl. She's from the Twilight Relm. Looks like she's a freshman too.

"Well hi!" She says.

"Hi." Zelda smiles.

"I'm Midna!" She holds out her hand.

Zelda takes her hand. "Oh um Zelda."

"Cool name!"

"Thanks, you too!"

Midna smiles." What's your first class?"

"Oh um. Chemistry, you?"

"ME TOO! Come on lets go!" Midna grabs her hand and they're off to class.

In class Midna sits down and gets started. Much to Zelda's dismay, the group of girls approaches her.

"Who are you?" One twin asks.

"Where'd you come from?" The other asks.

"Um." Zelda stutters.

"What the heck are you wearing?" The Zora smirks.

"You're friends with Midna?" The leader glances back.

"Who was the boy you were walking with?" The second twin demands.

"Your boyfriend?" The first twin laughs.

"N..No."

Then the teacher interrupts their "interrogation". Time for class, find your seats."

Zelda slides next to Midna and the start taking notes.

"So, do you want to sit with me and a couple friends at lunch?" Midna whispers.

"Um sure I'd love to. Who are your friends?"

"Well there's a few of us. So, me, Saria, Groose, Fi, and Tetra."

"Cool! Can I bring my friend Link too?" Zelda asks

"Of course!"

* * *

The bell rings and Zelda starts cleaning up her desk.

"Not yet! I have to dismiss you!" The teacher says.

"Oh, its one of those classes." Midna whispers to Zelda making her giggle. " I'll go clean up the rest of the stuff you can go a head.

"Thanks. I'll wait at the door." Zelda smiles.

Once again Zelda is approached by another random classmate.

"Oh no." She sighs.

"So come here often?"

Zelda rolls her eyes. "Ugh." And turns up to face who was staring down at her. "Yes this is school, and you obviously don't."

"Ouch harsh. Anyway I'm Ganon want to go to Castle Town Mall later,with me and my buddy Zant?"

"Um I'm busy I have a long hard day of procrastinating."

Ganon smirks. "Well can I get your number, eh?"

In comes Midna. "Sorry she doesn't give her number away to ReDeads." She smirks.

"Funny since its coming from someone who lives in the Twilight."

Suddenly Midna's smile fades. "You're going to regret saying that, Ganon. That's a promise." And walks away

Giving an angry look at Ganon, Zelda follows after her. "Whoa what was that?" She asks.

Midna turns around. "Apparently there is a rumor about Twili, that they helped send ReDeads to the world of light during the time that the Shadow King took over the Twilight."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Ganon he's just. Ugh. " Midna laughs.

"Oh, he was kind of a creeper."

"Hah! Heck yeah! Come on lets go to lunch." Midna grabs Zelda, and they run off to lunch.

* * *

At lunch Zelda, Midna, and Link discuss their day.

"Theater is amazing!" Zelda smiles, sitting down to start eating.

"Oh I know Mrs Impa is amazing!" Link laughs

"Except our classmates are sooo obnoxious!"

Link turns over to Zelda. "The worst is having Ganon in our class! He's terrible!"

"Most of the people here are just so. Ugh" Zelda complains.

"Oh I know right!" Link exclaims taking a sip of his soda.

"Here's a tip. Stay away from Ganon's and Majora's group they're evil!" Midna pops her gum.

"Oh I ran into Majora in class she's in Spanish with me." Link says.

"Speak of the devil." Midna whispers as Majora walks up.

"Hey freshmen, who's your friend." Majora flips her hair nodding to Link.

"I'm sorry, Majora, I'm busy now can I ignore your blabbering some other time?" Zelda gives her innocent look hiding a smirk.

Just then the whole cafeteria falls quiet. Then Sheik pips up.

"BURN! AND FROM A FRESHMAN!" He yells.

The whole cafeteria roars in laughter while Majora quickly finds her seat, glaring at Zelda. Everyone seems to be laughing but Ganon all he does is smirk. Which is a little unsettling to Zelda. Others are coming up to their table saying. "Good job freshman!" Or "I've been wanting to do that for while now!" This was an amazing first day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! *awkward wave* I know I know I didn't update for two weeks! I uh one I had finals very very stressful. Then I got really sick. SO! Yes I'm back. Thank you for your lovely reviews all and trideity following!**

* * *

_"I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart!"_

Zelda jumps up on her bed to answer the phone. "Heeello?"

"HEY! Were at Castle Town Mall, Come with us!" Midna screams, while giggling a little.

"Uh, yeah okay. I'll see you there!" Zelda squeals and hangs up.

* * *

An hour later, Zelda, Midna, Saria, are sitting at a table in the food court.

"OOH!" Saria yells. "Lets go here!" She giggles and points at the map.

Zelda laughs and stands up, brushing off the crumbs of her sandwich. "Well lets go then!"

Standing in the store Zelda, Saria, and Midna, are laughing trying on clothes. Running out of the dressing room Midna screams.

"BOWTIES ARE COOL!"

"Of course they are!" Zelda emerges from her dressing room.

"Agreed." Saria smiles twirling in her outfit she picked out.

Zelda gasps. "Oh you look amazing!"

"Same with you!" Saria smiles.

Midna yawns. "Are we going to stand around all day and look at ourselves? Lets go get ice cream!" She yells and runs back into her dressing room.

* * *

At home Zelda sits and watches Doctor Who, with Midna.

"Hah! I love this part. It's so shocking!" Midna pops a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"I belong with you, you belong with me you're me sweet-"

"Who is it?" Midna asks.

"I'm not sure. Heello?"

**_"_**_Hi, Zelda it's Ruto!"_

"Uh, um hi, Ruto." Zelda raises an eyebrow to Midna.

_"Yeah hi. I was like having a party this weekend, Do you and your like friends want to come?"_

"Yeah sure, Um let me see? I'll uh call you later."

_"Ok, bye."_

"What the what?" Midna pauses the show.

"Ruto wants us to come to a party. I hardly even know her. Do you?"

"Uh no, but lets go anyway I like parties anyway." Midna laughs.

"Okay well lets call Link see if he's going." Zelda flips out her phone, and dials his number.

_"Hey, Zelda what's up?"_

__"Hey um did Ruto call you inviting you to her house over the weekend?"

_"Yeah I'm going you should come too!"_

_"Okay. I'll ask my mum."_

_"I'll see you later then bye!"_

__"So it's settled. We're going to Ruto's party. Now can we get back to Doctor Who?" Midna flips back on the T.V and continues watching.

* * *

**Hello again. I really am sorry for the short chapter! But next week It'll be longer. I promise. It's just I'm still sick so yes. BYE! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Wow what can I say? You all have just been so amazing! I just I can't even put it into words! Just yes you yes you are a pretty amazing person don't forget it! Anyway thank you to Cre8ivBookworm, BlueFrenchHorn97, BurningBook,Trideity,H3R0 0f T1M3 72296, Spudy Face,LinkKirby8692, TheMysteriousDude, for all your follows favorites and reviews. You are amazing!**

* * *

"Hurry up and change, Zelda! You're taking forever!" Midna bangs on the wooden door of her bathroom.

Zelda sighs." Give me a second, woman! I'm almost done!"

Midna rolls her fiery red eyes and sighs, and very dramatically falls on the ground moaning. "You. Take. Forever!"

After Midna's complaining Zelda emerges from the bathroom.

"Come on slowpoke we'll be late!"

Midna's mouth drops in shock. "Cheater!" She yells and stands up.

"I'm not cheating I'm just annoying you." Zelda says opening the door to leave.

"You suck!" Midna yells and runs past Zelda. "Hurry up and start walking." She says and sticks out her tounge.

"Ok ok." Zelda says, and starts walking to catch up.

"So where is her house anyway?" Midna asks blowing a bubble in her gum.

"Um this way I believe?" Zelda says

Midna glances over. "Is that a question?"

"Mostly." Zelda laughs.

As the two of them keep walking, with the continue of Midna's complaining about how long the walk is to Ruto's house. Not to mention the hot sun beating down on their backs.

"It's so hot! I can't wait to jump into that water!" Midna says.

"Mmmhmm." Zelda says not looking Midna in the eyes. "Annd I think we're here." Zelda holds up her phone with the picture Ruto sent her of her home.

Midna sighs of relief, and walks to the front door, and rings the doorbell only to be greeted by the one and only Majora.

"Fantastic." Zelda rolls her eyes and walks up.

Majora flicks her ponytail. "Party's in the back, freshmen."

Midna smirks. "Thanks, Majora. Or should I say "Thanks, life ruiner?"

Majora parts her lips to speak, but before she can Zelda and Midna are through the door, and out the back.

"Well this is nice. I'm going to get in the pool, come on." Midna says jumping in.

"I'm going to sit down for a while first." Zelda heads over towards the edge.

"HEY!" Link yells, and walks over to the two. "I'm glad I'm not the only one of our group." He hops in the pool.

"Yeah. Except Zelda wont come in!" Midna glances towards her.

Link smiles." She'll come in soon. Give her some time."

As the screams and shouts of the party, Zelda stays on the side of the pool. The sight of Ganon and his group makes her stomach turn. She makes a mental note to avoid him.

Midna giggles. "Come on, Zelda! This is really cool!"

The party was pretty amazing. Ruto's pool even had a diving board. And a triforce crest at the bottom. The music playing wasn't that bad either.

"I'm ok for a while. I don't like cold pools." She lies.

"But the pool isn't even cold. Zelda." Midna floats on her back resting her head on her arms.

"Yeah, but it's still cold to me!" Zelda protests.

That's when Zelda becomes aware of what's behind her.

"Hello, Princess." Ganon smiles. He's standing next to his buddy Zant.

"Hello, Ganon. For what do I have the displeasure today?" Zelda sneers.

Ganon smirks at a friend. "Your at a pool party remember? No one goes to a pool party without getting wet."

"Don't you even-" Before Zelda has time to finish Ganon has her up in the air, and hovering over the pool. "I swear if you drop me I will-"

_Splash!_ Before she knows it Zelda is in the water. Her biggest darkest fear. Memories of that day at the lake house go flashing by. The pond. The ice. Before she knows what she's doing she's screaming Link's name. Link turns around just in time to see her go underwater. He makes a dive for her. And pulls her to the edge. Coughing and breathing heavily they struggle to get out of the pool. When Zelda is back and conscious, she notices everybody's laughing. Midna climbs out of the pool and wraps an arm around her.

"Come on lets go." She says handing Zelda her bag with her phone, and money.

"Yeah, right right, lets go."

"How 'bout we go to me house?" Link asks. "It's not that far from here."

"Ok, lets get out of here." Zelda says.

Midna stops.

Zelda turns around. "What are you doing?"

"I'll catch up. You guys go wait out front."

"Uh, ok?" Link says and heads out to the front, where they sit and wait.

Midna grabs some very red punch, and a cupcake from the treats table, and walks up to Ganon.

" So you think you can mess with the Twili and Zelda, and get away with it, buddy? Puh-lease!" Midna slamming the cupcake in Ganon's face and pouring the fire engine red punch down his trunks, and with all her might shoves Ganon into the pool. "I told you you'd pay."

And with that she walks away.

* * *

Outside in the front Zelda and Link sit on the lawn making grass crowns.

"Hey, what happened back there?" Zelda asks.

"Oh, nothing just some sweet revenge." Midna smirks.

Back at Link's house, they all sit on his bed talking.

"So, about what happened back there?" Midna asks turning to Zelda.

It all flashes through her eyes the story of the lake house. As she quickly explaining, the whole story flashing through her own mind. Link, Sheik. The beautiful yet terrifying lake.

"And that is why water terrifies me." She finishes.

"Wow. If I were in that situation I would be too." Midna says.

"Yeah." Zelda smiles.

Midna looks around. "Nice place, got anything Doctor Who?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again how long has it been three weeks? Oh uh sorry. PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME! This winter has not been kind to me I've been getting sickness after sickness. Which has fueled my procrastination fire. And what's worse is now I'm in a play so I gotta keep my grades up so I don't have enough time to write as much as I want. Which sucks a ton! But thank you for sticking with me it means a lot! You seriously have no idea how much it means that you guys like this story so thank you! Each and everyone one of you!**

* * *

"Zelda hurry up! You're going to be late." Sheik yells at the bottom of the stairs.

Zelda's eyes fly open, as she sits up straight in her bed. "No no no no no no no no! You didn't wake me up earlier?!"She screams pulling on her pants

Sheik grins. "I tried. But you slapped me just hurry up and I'll give you a ride!"

" Thanks" She smiles and continues to get ready.

About twenty minutes later Zelda and Sheik are out the door, and heading to Castle Town High. Once inside. Much to Zelda's dismay Ganon is hanging around Link.

"Hey freshmen, what's with ruining the fun Saturday?" He questions

Link rolls his eyes "I would tell you but you should probably take a mint first."

Defeated Ganon turns around to see a very tired Zelda. Grinning he walks up and pushes her up close to her locker.

"Have fun with your sleeve stuck in a locker, princess!" He smirks

Frustrated Zelda rips her sleeve out and sends a kick into his stomach. The hallways fall quite as Ganon picks himself up. Angry Ganon raises his hand, but with a quick look around he notices the scene and walks away.

"Whoa what was that?" Link runs over and picks up Zelda's bag.

"Ganon being an idiot that's what, come on lets get to class." She says.

On the way there they pass the theater with a very big poster saying

_**"Try out for the fall play! Auditions next week!"**_

Zelda stops in her tracks and turns to Link.

"We have to!" She squeals.

Link whines. " I don't-"

"To late were doing it!"

"But!" Link protests.

Zelda shakes her head. "Nope not hearing it. We are signing up." She says as she drops the sheets into the box. "Hurry up lets get to class."

"Fine lets just go." Link laughs.

* * *

At lunch, Zelda sets her tray down and takes a sip of her water.

"So!" Midna drops her tray on the table. "Please tell me I'm not the only one auditioning?"

"Nope. Zelda and I are too." Link sits.

"Sweet! I was hoping I wasn't going to be alone!"

Zelda smiles. "Hah that's why I convinced Link to do it with me!"

"How about we all head over to my house after school to work on our auditions?" Midna suggests.

"Alright! But first I have track. Are you willing to wait?"

Midna groans. "Yeah sure as long as I don't have to run."

After school ended, Zelda, and Midna walk out to the track field.

"You run?! In this heat?!" Midna complains.

Zelda sighs. "It's better when you're running."

"Rather face the heat."

"You're choice." Zelda laughs.

"I'll be in the shade. Go Zelda!" Midna sits.

As Zelda takes her place she looks around to notice her surroundings. Ganons team with Majora standing on the sidelines. Ganon catches her eye and glares. Startling her a bit almost enough to make her not hear the whistle to start running. The beginning is awful. It feels like her legs are on fire. But as she gets into it starts feeling normal. She can feel the sun on her back and the wind in her hair. It felt great. At the end was just torture like her legs were about to get out from under her. Just a few more strides and..

"ONE MINUTE FIFTY SECONDS" Her coach screams out, and Midna runs over.

"You ok Zelda?"

Zelda sighs. "Yeah..." She gasps. "Just let me breath."

"Ready to go again?" Asks her coach.

And Zelda lets out a groan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow you guys are so awesome! Thank you to Alex908Papi, BlueFremchHorn97, and TheMysteriousDude! You are awesomeness!**

* * *

Waiting sucks. It sucked when you had to wait in line for lunch. But not as badly as waiting for an audition. You have the people who are breathing to heavily, the people who just don't know when to stop talking.

"Come in." Says Mrs Fi.

They all walk in, and Zelda grabs Link's arm.

"Nervous?" He whispers.

"Terrified."

As Zelda and the rest take their seats, Mrs Fi explains the situation.

"Today you will be performing A scene from our play Walt Disney's, Sleeping Beauty. Depending on which character you are auditioning for"

Zelda leans over and whispers. "Who are you guys auditioning for?"

"Maleficent." Midna cracks a smile.

"Philip." Link sits back in his seat. "Cheesy I know."

"Okay lets go with Rose and Philip. Lets see." Mrs Fi chews her lip. "Zelda and um, Shadow!"

Shocked Zelda heads down to the stage.

Shadow turns to Zelda.

_"Who are you, what's your name?" _ Shadow asks. Its almost surprising on how his character changes.

_"Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's ... Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye! " _Zelda reads.

_"But when will I see you again?" _ He extends his arm.

_"Oh never, never!" She turns away._

_"Never?"_

_"Well, maybe someday."_ She smiles._  
_

_"When, tomorrow?"_

_"Oh no, this evening."_

_"Where?"_

_"At the cottage, in the glen." _And Zelda finishes the scene, and takes her seat.

Mrs Fi takes the stage again. "Thank you Zelda, Shadow. You can leave now"

* * *

About a half hour later. Link exits, after another hour so does Midna.

"How'd you do?" Zelda asks.

Midna shrugs. "Okay, I guess."

Link scoffs "Okay? Midna you did great!"

The next day the cast list goes up. Zelda, Link ,and Midna all rush to the cast list. They can hear the sighs of the people who got in or the frustration of the ones that didn't. When they see the frustrated sigh of Majora. Zelda knows it's something good.

"Nice try freshmen." Majora flicks her hair.

Once they all clear the way Link heads up to see the list for himself. And has a sigh of relief. He made it. Next Midna. She gasps.

"MERRYWEATHER?" She shrieks

Zelda runs up. "Are you okay?"

Midna breathes in heavily. "Okay? I'm great! I love Merryweather! Who doesn't like the grumpy fairy?"

Zelda scrolls down the list, till she finds her name.

_Zelda Faron: Brior Rose/ Aurora._

She almost faints at the sight of her name on that list.

"Who'd you get?" Midna squeals.

"A..Aurora. What the-"

"NICE! Who's your prince?" She asks.

Zelda bites her lip. "Not sure."

Scrolling down it says.

_Link Nayru: Prince Philip._

"LINK?" Midna yells.

He walks up. "Heh yeah awkward."

Zelda laughs. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Midna."

I believe that. Lets celebrate. There is this arcade in Castle Town that is open late on Fridays 'till one!" Midna says.

"Lets do it!" Says Link.

* * *

At the arcade center, Zelda, Midna, Saria, and Link, all stand at the front with their tickets ready. When Zelda walks in she's amazed by the glowing lights of the games. It's filled with loud noises, and shrieks of laughing children.

"Oh I love this game!" Yells Midna. "Come help me, Zelda!"

It's a game where the players shoot ReDeads, if you get so many hits you die. After about two hours of that they decide to play laser tag. Once inside the place Midna whispers to Zelda.

"Great look who it is."

Zelda turns her neck to see Ganon and Majora's group walk in.

"Why do they follow us?!" Zelda sighs.

Inside the laser tag room they find their group vs Ganon and Majora.

"This should be easy enough." Midna smiles. "Majora can't even shoot a laser gun!"

"Ready?" Link asks.

"Yup."

The arena is hot, and dark. There are strob lights but that's about the only light in the room. As soon as they get into their places a count down from five. Once the bell rung Zelda runs to the top of the arena for a birds eye view on the room. She instantly spots Majora, and tags her. Smiling to herself that she gets some revenge. Ganon on the other hand is a big harder to spot. So she runs downstairs, she finds Midna and Saria repeatedly tagging Majora. Majora screams for help. Zelda can't help but smirk a bit. She finally finds Link. Cornered by Ganon. Zelda breaths and aims for Ganon. Much to her dismay he turns around and knocks her to the ground. She lets out a grunt but stands back on her feet. Already she sees Link tagging him. A silent "yes" is going through her. Until she hears the bell to stop.

"Green team wins!"

Zelda throws her hands in the year and gathers Link into a hug. They walk out and Zelda grabs her water bottle and takes a sip. She turns around and the sight almost makes her drop her water bottle. The sight makes her heart drop to her stomache. Majora had gone to far this time.

She kissed Link.

* * *

**Cheesy I know, but why wouldn't I do my favorite Disney movie? And the end was pretty cheesy to. I felt it needed a touch of that. ;) See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I adored your guys reaction to the last chapter! It made me smile all day long! Thanks to the Mysterious Dude, BlueFrenchHorn97, Zelinkfan, Alec908papi, and YoshiWithaMustache! And also FemGenjyo for following! **

**One thing before I start off. I have question. Anybody watch Dan and Phil on Youtube? If you do you'll understand why I update late. THEY'RE ADDICTING!**

* * *

By the time Link gets away from Majora, Zelda is already out the door, grabbing her bag.

"Zelda, wait!" Link calls, and runs after her with Midna and the others to follow, leaving Majora in the room smirking.

"No, no it's fine it's not like my best friend just kissed the girl who's been pushing us around all year!" Zelda says walking out the door of the arcade.

Link follows. "Zelda it wasn't even me it was just her being dumb."

Zelda shivers. " Still I have a right to be pissed at her!"

Link frowns. "You're cold." He pulls off his jacket handing to her.

Zelda rolls her eyes hiding her grin. "That's so cliché! But thank you though." She smiles, and gives him a hug.

"Hey I'm a cliché kind of person!" Hey smiles.

The door slams open and out comes Midna holding a bucket full of tokens.

"Get in here it's freaking freezing out here! I'm not going to be able to spend these on my own!" She says beckoning them inside,

* * *

"Okay! Lets just do the final scene one more time!"

Midna hops back on stage and laughs. A few seconds later Zelda, Link, and Saria, as well. Zelda and Link start dancing.

"Blue!" Midna yells.

"Pink Saria says lightly.

Mrs Fi jumps in. "Louder Saria! Be upset with Midna!"

"BLUE!"

"PINK!" Saria protests.

"BLUE."

"PINK!"

"BLUE"

"PINK!"

"BLUE!"

Mrs Fi shuts the lights off. "AND OVER good job everyone see you tomorrow!"

Once Zelda and the rest of the gang change out of costume they meet outside the theater.

"Anyone want to go to the coffee shop for a while? It's just down the street?" Midna jumps in smiling, causally pulling her back pack over her shoulder.

"Yeah sure. But I'd rather not have coffee it ends badly for me." Zelda giggles.

The shop door lets out a loud ding as the three walk in. Zelda, Midna, sit down while Link goes to order their drinks.

"Hi. How can I serve you?" Says the very perky lady who has obviously had too much coffee.

Link hesitates before he speaks to concentrate on his order. "Uh yeah can I have a uh one iced tea, one spiced mocha, and one black coffee."

"Yeah sure we'll call you over soon." And she runs off.

Link walks over and sits down at the table, pulling his chair closer. "So what was with you at rehearsal today, Zelda?" He asks.

Zelda furrows her brow. "What? N..Nothing. Why?"

"Oh nothing you just seemed distracted after we finished. Right, Midna?"

The hyped up lady on coffee calls out. "Drinks are ready!"

Midna scooches out her chair." Whoa bro I'm staying out of this."

"Oh Link I was just busy. You know focusing on the waltz." Zelda giggles.

"Right right sorry. It's a hard dance." Link scoffs.

Midna sets the drinks down. "Alright iced tea for Zelda, black coffee for Link, and spiced mocha for me!"

"Thanks!" Zelda beams.

The trio strolls along the shopping center, occasionally stopping in stores but mostly just running around. Until an unhappy Majora walks up.

"Why'd you leave the arcade freshmen? Did it get to intense?" Majora smirks.

"Why'd you kiss my friend? Did your boyfriend finally get glasses, and realize what a troll you were?" Zelda replies.

Majora glares. "Better watch your mouth. Something even worse might happen." Majora says as she walks away.

"Whatever, Majora! We all know you're just upset with Zelda for being a better, actress, and singer, and that she got the part and you didn't!" Midna yells.

They keep strolling along until Sheik comes to pick up Zelda, and give the others a ride home.

* * *

"Alright class!" Mrs Fi calls out. "In three weeks you and the partner that I assign you will be working on a scene that you will have to write. You will be grading yourselves so don't go cheating your way out. That means you, Ganon. Alright I'll call the names. Saria and Midna, Groose and Majora, Vaati and Girahim, Link and Ganon, And Zelda and Shadow. Alright get with your partners and start working!"

Zelda groans and walks over to Shadow. "Listen so what do you want to do-?"

"Listen I can't work today but can we try tomorrow?" He cuts her off.

"Oh, yeah here's my number, you can just come over tomorrow?" She asks.

"Yeah sure." He shrugs.

The next night Zelda and Shadow are sitting across from each other with their notepads and a bowl of chips between them.

"So what if instead of just doing that we throw in a fight scene?" He suggests.

Zelda smiles. "I love it!"

"Yeah and instead of just using imaginary swords I'm sure we can get Mrs Fi to let us use some of her plastic ones!"

Zelda giggles. "And we can get fake mustaches too!"

Shadow laughs "Like this?" He asks and balances his pencil on his lip. Wobbling ever so slightly. Finally in one last attempt to keep it on Shadow falls off the bed with a loud thud.

Zelda laughs. Even though Shadow hangs around Ganon maybe he isn't so bad after all?


End file.
